Speed Force
by FantasyGirl91
Summary: One night Barry finds a girl who has been held captive by the Reverse Flash and saves her. What he doesn't know is that she has a powerful secret that she wants to hide. What does she have to hide and why is the Reverse Flash after her. Can Barry protect this girl from the Reverse Flash? What is she trying to hide?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Krysia slowly woke lying on the side of a road in the middle of nowhere.

She didn't remember how she got there or where she even was.

'Where am I? How do I get home?' she thought as she looked around at her surroundings. 'I don't remember what happened.'

She felt the familiar shudder that she always felt when danger was around.

Krysia looked around as she felt for the source of the coming danger.

"Whose there?"

She heard the wind rush past her and turned to see a figure standing behind her.

Krysia gasped as she recognized who it was. "You. No it can't be. You disappeared along with the 'Hero'."

A man dressed in a dark hood stood before Krysia and she took a step away from the menacing figure.

"And yet here I am." The figure chuckled. "It is good to see you my young Heroine. It's been a while. You are a long way from home. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the year 2016."

Krysia looked around surprised at the news. "2016? How did I get here?"

"I sent you here. I think you know why."

Krysia shook her head. "You're not getting your hands on my Speed Force. I will not be the one that helps you defeat the 'Hero'."

The hooded figure laughed and slowly shook his head. "You don't have a choice. There is no one to help you this time. You are all alone."

Krysia smiled slightly as she tried to swallow her fear. "I will not make it so easy for you."

She turned and sped away from the figure and into the forest that was behind her.

The man laughed. "You never learn. I am much faster than you are." He said as he raced behind her.

* * *

Krysia stopped at a clearing in the middle of the forest. 'I can't run forever and he knows that.'

She suddenly cried out as she felt a sharp pain hit her shoulder and looked over to see a small needle sticking out from her shoulder.

The hooded man suddenly appeared in front of her. "That tranquilizer will keep you from getting away from me. It should start working in a minute."

Krysia gasped as she grabbed the small needle from her arm and threw it to the ground.

The man chuckled. "That won't work. It's already running throughout your system. Can you feel it working?"

Krysia felt her knees wobble beneath her as she fell to the ground.

"N-no." she whispered as she fell to her side.

'I can't move.' She thought groggily as she struggled to move.

The hooded man walked over to her and kneeled down beside her.

Krysia felt darkness take over her vision as she fell unconscious.

The man watched as Krysia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell unconscious.

The man chuckled. "Your Speed Force is what's going to help me defeat your 'Hero'. I thank you for giving it to me so freely. You will no longer need it."

He grabbed Krysia and placed her over his shoulder and ran away.

* * *

Krysia slowly woke to find that she was strapped to a metal table.

She could still feel that her body was weak from the drug that she was given earlier.

Her arms were strapped tightly above her head and she felt the cool metal press against her bare torso.

Her legs and head were also strapped to the table.

She felt someone laughing coldly beside her.

The Hooded man came into Krysia's view. "I finally have you. You have avoided me for far too long."

"What are you going to do with me?" Krysia asked fearfully.

"I thought you already knew." He chuckled. "I'm going to steal your Speed Force using this." He held up two small metal tube like sticks in his hands. "These will slowly drain you of your Speed Force. Then and only then will I be able to defeat your 'Hero'. All I need to do is inject these into your body."

"You're….. you're going to kill me if you do that."

The man chuckled. "Do not fear. You will not die. You will only go into a deep, deep sleep. It might look and feel like you are dying. I will make you very comfortable if anything goes wrong. Besides my young Heroine. This is why you were born. To give to me you're Speed Force. This is your destiny."

He focused his attention to Krysia's bare torso.

The hooded man grabbed the sharp metal sticks and hovered the first one over Krysia's belly.

Without saying anything he plunged it into her stomach.

Krysia gagged in pain.

The man moved over to Krysia's chest and without pausing plunged the metal stick into her chest making Krysia gag.

The unknown man grabbed two long tubes that were attached to a machine and plugged them into the metal sticks.

Right away the machine started immediately and purple mist started to slowly pump from Krysia's body.

Krysia could feel her strength slowly leaving her body and darkness fill her vision.

As her eyes slowly closed she saw a flash of yellow underneath the man's cloak before she was greeted by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _A/N: So in this chapter there are medical situations. I don't really know if everything that I wrote was correct but I just used my imagination :)_

A few weeks later….

Barry raced through the streets in the dead of night until he came to the outskirts of Central City.

He knew that his friends Sisco Ramon, Dr. Caitlin Snow and Dr. Harrison Wells were back at S.T.A.R labs watching and monitoring his every move.

"Barry have you come to the Reverse Flash's hideout yet?" Dr Wells's voice rang on Barry's intercom that was attached to his red mask. "It should look like a large metal hatch behind some bushes if our sources are correct."

Barry looked around and saw a small bush that looked out of place.

He went over to it and removed it to find a large metal hatch behind it.

"Found it." Barry replied.

"Good." Dr. Wells said. "Now I want you to be very careful. This is the Reverse Flash's lair. I don't know what you will find in there. You need to be on your guard at all times."

"I'll keep you posted." Barry said as he opened the hatch and walked inside.

Barry grabbed his phone and used the light to look around the dark space as he walked in.

"Barry do you see anything?" Caitlin asked.

"Nothing. Looks like we missed him. I can hear some type of machine though."

He stopped when he saw a figure lying on a table.

He inhaled deeply when he saw that it was a young girl lying strapped to a metal table with the machine that he had heard buzzing next to her.

"Guys. I-I found something. You're not going to believe this."

"What is it?" Sisco asked. "Is it the Reverse Flash?"

Barry shook his head. "No. It's…. it's a girl."

"A girl?" Caitlin asked.

Barry nodded as he slowly walked over to her.

She had straight long copper hair that fell to her shoulders and pale white skin.

She didn't look much older than 20 years old.

"You really need to see this." He looked from the unconscious girl to the tubes coming out of her body.

Barry wasn't sure but he thought he saw purple mist coming from the girl's body and entering the machine.

He could hear the girl slowly wheezing as she struggled to breathe.

"Is she alright?" Dr Wells asked. "What does it look like Barry? Describe it for us."

"I'll send you a photo." Barry said as he snapped a photo of the girl and sent it to Sisco.

He heard Sisco yell of surprise when the picture was delivered to him.

"Alright Barry are you able to turn the machine off?" Dr Wells asked.

Barry walked over to the loud machine and shined the light over it.

He shook his head. "No there's no off switch." He looked to the tubes that were attached to the girl. "I need to pull them off her. She looks so weak."

"Do it."

Barry grabbed the two tubes and pulled them out from the girl's body.

The machine slowly stopped as he pulled the tubes off the girl.

"I did it but there are two metal sticks stuck in her chest and stomach."

"Bring her to us and Caitlin and I will remove them."

Barry unstrapped the girl and grabbed her body and ran off.

* * *

Barry arrived a minute later back at S.T.A.R labs.

Sisco was there to greet him.

"Where are Caitlin and Dr. Wells?" Barry asked.

"They have set up a bed for her." Sisco replied. "I'll take you to them."

He walked off without another word with Barry following.

Barry and Sisco both walked into the main room where most of the monitoring and medical care was done.

They found Caitlin and Dr Harrison Wells beside a hospital bed.

"Quickly." Caitlin said. "Put her on the bed."

Barry flashed by Dr Wells's side and placed the girl gently on the bed.

Caitlin opened the girl's emerald green eyes and using a small light shined them into her eyes and removed them a moment later.

"Pupils are struggling to respond." Caitlin said.

"Caitlin we need to control her breathing." Dr. Wells said as he handed her a breathing mask that was attached to a machine.

He turned the machine on as Caitlin placed the mask over the girl's mouth and nose.

Air started pumping into the lungs.

Dr. Wells put a small needle into the left hand and put tape over it to hold it in place and put an IV tube into the needle.

"Is she going to be alright?" Barry asked.

Dr. Wells nodded. "Once her breathing is normal she will be fine. We just need to monitor her." Dr. Wells focused his attention to the metal sticks sticking out from her skin. "Caitlin we need to pull them out." He said as he placed his hand on the stick in the girl's chest.

He wiggled it until he came out from the chest.

"These will need stiches." Caitlin noted as she looked at the deep wound in the chest.

Dr. Wells nodded in agreement. "I will stich her chest. You pull out the stick from her stomach." He held up the stick that he had pulled at eye level. "Fascinating I have never seen this before. I must study them."

He put the stick down and grabbed what he needed to fix the wound while Caitlin worked on the girl's stomach.

Barry watched them as they worked over the girl on the bed.

He could still hear her struggling to breathe.

'She looks so weak.' Barry thought. 'What was the Reverse Flash doing with you?'

Dr. Wells turned to Barry after they had finished. "She will be fine for now Barry. We will keep a close eye on her."

"Barry do you think you can put her into a gown?" Caitlin said smirking.

Barry rolled his eyes as he flashed by the girl's side.

Caitlin looked down and saw that the girl was now in a light blue hospital gown.

"You should go home Barry. Dr. Wells and I will stay and watch over her."

Sisco put his hand on Barry's shoulder. "Come on we'll see her in the morning."

Barry nodded as he walked out with Sisco by his side.

"You should go home too Caitlin. I can look after her."

Caitlin looked at him in surprise. "What if you need help?"

"Caitlin trust me I will be fine." Dr. Wells said smiling.

Caitlin nodded. "I will see you tomorrow then Dr. Wells."

Dr. Wells nodded. "See you tomorrow Caitlin." He said as he watched her leave.

Dr. Wells turned back to the unconscious girl on the bed. "You are lucky that we got to you in time." Dr. Wells said chuckling. "The Reverse Flash will not harm you here. Even if he wanted too. I will keep you safe for now. You will need to learn to defend yourself. You might be similar to the Flash." He grabbed a needle and poked it into her arm drawing out blood as he did so then sat back down on his chair. "I need to see it to make sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday the next morning Barry walked into S.T.A.R labs.

He saw the girl still lying on the bed and made his way over to her.

"Barry." Caitlin said as she walked over to his side.

"Has she made any improvements?" Barry asked.

Caitlin shook her head. "Her breathing is slightly better but she hasn't woken yet."

"Time will tell." Sisco said walking over to the bed.

"Where's Dr. Wells?" Barry asked.

He turned as Dr. Wells wheeled in on his wheelchair.

"I think you will all be interested in what I have found about our mystery girl here. I'm calling her Jane Doe for now until we know her real name."

"What is it?" Barry asked.

"I took a sample of her blood last night after you left and compared it to yours Barry."

"And?"

"Jane Doe is exactly like you Mr Allen. She got almost the same ability that you have plus possibly a little more."

"You mean she's another Speedster?" Sisco asked dumbfounded.

Dr. Wells nodded. "Yes. She has this sort of Force inside her that makes up who she is. I'm calling it Speed Force. It's nothing I have ever seen."

"Is that what the Reverse Flash was after?" Caitlin asked. "He must have wanted to steal her Force in order to have enough power to defeat Barry."

"But he's already faster than me." Barry replied. "Why would he want more?"

"All in due time Mr Allen." Dr. Wells replied. "I think our main priority is to make sure that she wakes and to protect her from the Reverse Flash."

Barry nodded in agreement as he heard a small noise on the bed.

They turned to see the girl moving slightly on the bed.

"She's waking." Caitlin whispered as she moved over to her side and touch the girl lightly on the arm. "Can you open your eyes for me? Jane Doe? You're safe now."

The girl moaned slightly but didn't open her eyes.

Caitlin sighed and turned to Dr. Wells who shrugged.

"She'll open her eyes when she's ready." Dr. Wells said.

Barry bent down and touched the girl's forehead.

As soon as he did the girl's eyes flew open and looked wildly around the room and started screaming in fear.

"Where am I? Who are you people? What happened to me?"

"Calm down." Caitlin gently coaxed. "You're safe."

The girl widened her eyes in fear and shook her head.

She started coughing roughly as she struggled to breathe.

"Caitlin we need to pull her back under." Dr. Wells said.

Caitlin nodded as she bent down to fiddle with the oxygen machine.

Barry watched as the girl slowly fell unconscious once again.

"She'll wake once the gas is gone from her system." Caitlin explained. "I don't know how long that will be. I gave her only a small amount."

"Half hour then." Dr. Wells said. "Sisco and Caitlin can you wait outside please. I don't want her to panic. It's better if Barry and I are here."

Caitlin and Sisco nodded together as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Half hour later Barry noticed the girl was slowly coming around.

"She's waking." Barry whispered as Dr. Wells sat by his side.

Barry watched as the girl slowly opened her eyes to look around the room.

"You're alright. Don't be scared." Barry said gently. "We saved you from the Reverse Flash. You were very weak when we found you and you've been slowly recovering here." The girl widened her eyes in fear. "My name is Barry Allen and this is Doctor Harrison Wells."

"Y-you're the Flash." The girl whispered.

"How do you know that?" Barry asked.

The girl looked down to avoid looking at Barry. "I…. I can't explain it." she wheezed and put her hand over her chest.

"We know. Dr. Wells found out that you're like me."

"Can we know your name?" Dr. Wells asked.

She raised her head to look at Dr. Wells and Barry. "M-my name is Krysia Jaeger."

"It's nice to finally meet you awake Krysia." Dr. Wells said smiling.

"Thank you for finding me."

"How long were you with the Reverse Flash?" Barry asked.

Krysia shook her head. "I'm not sure. After he put the metal sticks in me I blacked out so I don't really know. He…. He wanted to use me. No I mean he wanted to use my Speed Force to defeat you Barry." She coughed roughly.

"Take it easy. You shouldn't talk or move." Dr. Wells said. "You're still healing. Unfortunately you don't heal like Barry does." He grabbed a needle. "This will help you sleep until you recover."

Without saying anything else he poked the skin on her arm and injected the serum into her body.

Right away Barry saw Krysia's eyes roll to the back of her head as she fell unconscious.

"How long will she be unconscious for?" Barry asked.

"Just for the weekend." Dr. Wells replied as Barry's phone buzzed.

"It's work." Barry said as he grabbed it. "I gotta go. See you later Dr. Wells. Take care of Krysia."

Dr. Wells nodded. "Of course."

Caitlin and Sisco walked back in as Barry flashed out.

"How did it go?" Sisco asked.

"Very well. We have found out her name is Krysia. I have sent her back to sleep for now. She will wake when the weekend finishes."

"At least that gives her more time to recover." Caitlin said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On Monday at 3:00 in the afternoon Barry quickly finished work and rushed to S.T.A.R labs.

Barry had told everything that had happened to Joe his Foster Father and he had agreed to let him leave early knowing that Barry would not be able to fully focus on his takes in the crime lab.

He flashed into the main control room and stopped short when he noticed that Krysia's bed was empty.

He saw that the sheet that was supposed to be on the bed was now in a tangled mess on the ground beside it and the IV fluid sitting next to it.

Barry looked around the room surprised. "Where is she?"

"Barry."

Barry turned as Sisco walked to his side.

"Where is she?" Barry asked fearing the worst. "She didn't-"

Sisco laughed and put his hand up to stop Barry. "Relax she's alive. She's with Dr. Wells and Caitlin. She's testing her powers. I'll take you to them." Sisco walked away with Barry.

"Should she really be out of bed so soon?" Barry asked.

"She insisted on it. I think she wants to show us what she is capable off. Right now Krysia is on the treadmill. Did you know that Krysia has the ability to create force fields and can control the elements? Earth, fire, water, wind and ice. She can control them all with ease. It's amazing. She doesn't know what other things she can do. She's only just recently discovered her powers."

"What about the stiches on her chest and stomach?" Barry asked. "Have they healed?"

Sisco nodded. "Yes they are scares now. Unlike you she doesn't heal in 3 hours. It takes her 1 or two days to fully heal. Much slower than your healing rate."

* * *

As they were coming up to the training room Barry could hear yelling and odd things happening in the room.

Sisco and Barry entered the room to find Caitlin and Dr. Wells in front of Krysia who was kneeling on the ground in front of them.

"Krysia get up and try again." Dr. Wells ordered sitting in front of her in his wheelchair. "You yourself said that you wanted to show us what you can do and you also wanted to get stronger."

"Dr. Wells can't you see that she's had enough?" Barry asked as he went to Krysia's side.

He was about to help Krysia to her feet when she whacked his hand away and shook her head.

"Stop I can do it myself. I don't need your help to do this one simple thing." Krysia said as she slowly stood from the ground.

Barry watched her shaking legs for a moment before he turned back to Dr. Wells. "Do you really think it's a good idea for Krysia to be out of bed so soon? A few days ago she was clinging to life right before us. She almost died." He saw at the corner of his eye Krysia shivering.

"It was not my intent Mr Allen. I didn't want her out of bed same as you this soon." Dr. Wells replied. "We left Krysia alone this morning thinking she would not wake until you came but when we turned our backs she had disappeared."

"We thought that the Reverse Flash had caught her again." Caitlin added. "But we eventually found her in here. She was unconscious when we first came. Krysia was running when she passed out. She's refusing to go back to bed."

Barry turned to Krysia who was looking down guiltily. "Why?"

Krysia looked to Barry. "I want to be strong like you." She looked down at the ground again. "I need to be strong enough for my friends that I have left behind."

"I think it might be wise if Krysia stays with you Mr Allen." Dr. Wells said.

Barry nodded in agreement.

Krysia smiled. "Thank you for all your help. I don't know how else to thank you."

"You don't need to thank us Krysia." Caitlin said smiling.

"I'm interested to see who is faster." Sisco said grinning. "The Flash or the new Flashette."

Krysia pulled her face in disgust. "Flashette?"

"You don't like the name?"

"I hate it. Try something else."

"You know I could design you a costume as well exactly like Barry's."

Barry laughed. "You work on that. I'm going to take Krysia home." He turned to Krysia. "Follow me."

Using his speed he raced off out of the building.

Krysia groaned as she raced off after him.

* * *

Barry raced through the streets of Central City.

He could hear Krysia struggling to keep up behind him.

"Looks like you're not as fast as me." Barry laughed.

"Someday I will be faster than you Flash."

"We will see Speedy." Barry replied as he came to a stop.

Krysia who was not expecting him to stop so suddenly ran straight into him.

Barry laughed. "Sorry. Are you alright?"

Krysia nodded. "I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath."

Barry walked towards a house with Krysia behind him.

He grabbed his keys to unlock the front door and walked inside.

"So this is home. I live with Joe West. He is my Foster Father. He has a daughter Iris West but she is living with her boyfriend Eddie Thawne. You can sleep in the guest room."

Krysia smiled gently. "Thank you Barry. For everything."

"No problem. I'll show you to your room." He walked up the stairs with Krysia following.

* * *

An hour later Krysia sat on her bed in her new room.

She sighed deeply as she thought of her friends that she had left behind.

'Someday I will get back to you.'

She jumped when she heard a small noise coming from outside her window.

Krysia stood from the bed and slowly opened the blinds to look outside.

She almost screamed when Barry touched her shoulder from behind her back.

"Sorry." Barry said laughing. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No it's fine."

"Joe is here and I thought to introduce you to him." Barry said grabbing her hand. "Come down stairs and I will introduce you."

* * *

Krysia let Barry led her down the stairs and into the living room where a tall dark man was waiting for them.

"Joe this is Krysia. She is the one that I have been telling you about."

"It's nice to finally meet you Krysia." Joe said as he shook hands with her.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr West."

"Just call me Joe." He replied smiling. "Barry tells me that you have all these amazing gifts."

Krysia laughed. "I'm still practising with them. I don't know the full extent of what I can do yet. I'm a little slower than Barry and it wares me out quicker as well. I want to work on that."

"Can you show me anything?" Joe asked.

Krysia nodded as she raised her hands out in front of her.

Immediately in her left hand ice formed over it and in her right water formed.

The water that had formed disappeared leaving only the ice.

Krysia grinned at Joe and Barry. "Watch this." She said as her whole body was covered in ice.

"Extraordinary. You have incredible gifts."

A cold menacing laugh that echoed around the room suddenly came out of nowhere.

It sent shivers down Krysia's spine as her ice disappeared and she gasped as she realized too late what it meant.

"Oh no." she whispered.

"What is it?" Barry asked.

"It's the Reverse Flash. He's here."

"How do you know?" Joe said pulling out his gun.

"It's one of my powers. I can always sense when danger is around."

"I agree with you Detective." A menacing voice rang out. "Her powers are beautiful. And they will be mine. So will her Force. That is who she is. The Speed Force and her are connected. They are one."

"I-I'm not scared of you."

"I think you are. You have always been afraid of me. Of your fate." He snickered. "How are you adjusting to the 21st century? It's a lot different to the 25th century isn't it?"

"25th century?" Barry said as he looked to Krysia. "You're from the future aren't you? That's how you knew me."

Krysia nodded.

Barry looked around the house. "If you want Krysia you're going to have to get through me first."

The Reverse Flash snickered. "Our fight will come soon enough Flash. You won't be able to protect her forever."

Krysia sighed in relief when she felt his presence leave. "He's gone."

"Good riddance." Joe said as he put his gun away.

Barry turned to Krysia. "Are you alright."

Krysia nodded. "I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell me you were from the future?" Barry asked.

"I knew that sooner or later that you would figure it out Barry." Krysia replied.

"Is there something else you're not telling me?"

Krysia suddenly felt uncomfortable and she looked towards the floor to avoid looking at Barry.

"Perhaps it will be better if she tells everyone at S.T.A.R labs tomorrow." Joe said to Barry.

Barry nodded in agreement. "No secrets Krysia. Please."

Krysia sighed and nodded. "I just hope that you'll believe me."

Barry frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

The next day Krysia walked into S.T.A.R labs with Barry and Joe.

Caitlin, Sisco and Dr. Wells were already waiting for them.

Dr. Wells used his wheelchair to move himself over to Krysia. "Barry has told me what happened last night. Are you alright?"

Krysia nodded. "I'm fine." She looked at everyone's faces before speaking. "I think it's about time I explain myself. I'm sure that Barry has already told you that I'm from the 25th century." She watched as everyone nodded. "I suppose I should start from the beginning."

Dr. Wells nodded. "Yes. Why is the Reverse Flash obsessed with you?"

'Here goes nothing.' Krysia thought.

Krysia took a deep breath. "Because he is the one that created me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Krysia took a deep breath. "Because he is the one that created me."

Barry widened his eyes in surprise. "What? He created you?"

Krysia nodded. "He had been collecting Force for years and put it all together with human DNA to somehow create me from it. He wanted to use my Force and powers in order to defeat the Flash. I am Speed Force. That is my name. In the future we actually did fight from time to time but one day you set a trap for me. I didn't have much powers then. I had discovered some but I didn't know how to use them." She chuckled at the memory. "I went into your base thinking that I'll please my Master by finally ending your life. What I didn't know is that you knew that I would be coming for you and had set up a trap for me. When I entered the building you had set up a wired net to catch me in. Even with my speed I couldn't get away in time. It always annoyed me that I was slower than you. The net drained me of my powers while I was caught so I couldn't get free. I was stuck there until you came. You knew that there was good in my heart and offered me solitude and a chance at a new life and a new name. The Reverse Flash never gave me a name. He called me Speed Force or puppet." She shook her head. "I took his offer right away without thinking. I knew that the Reverse Flash would be angry but I didn't care. I knew what he eventually had planned for me. He wanted to take my Force away to use it for himself. Without it I would die. I knew that the Flash would protect me so I stayed by his side." Krysia sighed sadly. "But one day you went out to try and stop the Reverse Flash and you just disappeared. I had no idea where you had gone and I tried to go out to look for you and the next minute I found myself in the 21st century. You know what happened to me soon after."

Barry nodded. "So the Reverse Flash created you to defeat me?"

"Yes. When I switched sides I knew that he would be angry but I didn't care."

"So can you show us the mist that you turn into?" Sisco asked eagerly.

Krysia nodded and immediately her body changed into purple mist.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Dr. Wells said as the mist disappeared.

"I have a question." Caitlin said. "You wouldn't happen to know the identity of the Reverse Flash would you?"

Krysia sighed and shook her head. "Unfortunately not. He always kept that yellow mask on."

"Krysia I think you should train to strengthen your powers." Dr. Wells said. "I'm sure that more will develop through time."

Krysia nodded in agreement.

"Oh that reminds me. I have something for you Krysia." Sisco said running off.

"What is it?" Krysia asked as Sisco ran out of the room.

* * *

A moment later Sisco came slowly back into the room with a huge grin.

Krysia noticed that he was carrying some sort of purple material in his arms.

"I figured since Barry already had a suit to fit his ability that maybe you should have one as well." Sisco said as he unfolded the clothing and held it up to Krysia.

Everything about it was exactly like Barry's suit except for the symbol at the centre.

Unlike Barry's lightning symbol this mark had a storm cloud with each of the elements around it.

"It's beautiful Sisco." Krysia said as she grabbed the suit. "I love it."

Sisco smiled. "The storm cloud is supposed to represent your mist and the elements your powers." He handed over a mask. "The mask I made like Barry's."

"Try it on Krysia." Caitlin said smiling.

Krysia flashed out of the room then flashed in a moment later wearing her suit and mask.

Sisco grinned happily. "It looks great on you."

Barry flashed into his suit and smirked at Krysia. "You want to go out for a test run Krysia?"

Krysia smiled and nodded.

"Barry I better go." Joe said. "Have fun."

Barry nodded as he turned back to Krysia. "See if you can keep up." Barry said as he flashed away.

Krysia laughed and flashed after him.

* * *

Barry and Krysia ran together through the streets of Central City.

Krysia was running behind Barry trying to keep up with him.

"You want me to slow down for you?" Barry asked.

"Don't even think about it Flash." Krysia said smirking. "I'm going to stop you in your tracks anyway."

Barry looked behind him to see Krysia raising her hands out in front of her.

'What is she planning?' he thought as he suddenly crashed into an invisible force.

Krysia laughed as Barry fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry Barry. I couldn't resist. I actually am surprised that my force field could neglect your speed. I thought for a moment that you would run straight through it until you crashed." She giggled as she held out a hand for him. "Let me help you up."

Barry smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the ground next to him making Krysia squeal as he did so.

"You are definitely going to pay for that." Barry said as he went to sit on top of her and held her arms above her head.

Krysia laughed. "Get off me."

"Not until you say you're sorry."

"Never." Krysia said giggling.

"Then you leave me with no choice." Barry said grinning as he leaned down and kissed Krysia on the lips.

* * *

Krysia was utterly shocked when they parted lips.

She could see that Barry was also surprised of what he had just done.

"I-I'm sorry."

Krysia shook her head. "Don't be." She said as she grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips.

When the parted once again she smiled up at him. "I've been wanting to do that for so long. I love you Barry."

"I love you Krysia." Barry replied kissing her once more.

Krysia suddenly felt a shiver throughout her body.

'Oh no.' she thought as she realized that they were no longer safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _"I love you Krysia." Barry replied kissing her once more._

 _Krysia suddenly felt a shiver throughout her body._

* * *

She looked away from Barry and frowned. "Barry danger."

"What?" he asked as he got to his feet with Krysia to look around. "Where? Do you know if it's the Reverse Flash?"

Krysia shook her head. "I don't think so. I can't tell. I don't know who it is."

Barry touched one of the intercoms that was shaped as a lightning bolt on his mask. "Guys we got incoming."

"Who is it?" Caitlin asked. "Is it the Reverse Flash?"

"We don't know."

"Whoever it is be careful Barry and Krysia." Dr. Wells warned.

"We will." Krysia said as she looked around. "Whoever you are come out and face us."

"Well, well, well kid looks like you got yourself a girlfriend. Congratulations. I must say she's nice to look at."

"Oh no." Barry whispered as he closed his eyes. "I know that voice. This is not good. I didn't know that he was back in town after last time."

"Who is it?"

"It's Snart."

"Captain Cold is back." Sisco said through the intercom. "Maybe this time he won't get away."

"Where are you Snart?" Barry called out before turning to Krysia. "I need you to get out of here. Get as far away from here. I don't want you to get involved in this."

Krysia shook her head as her eyes widened in fear. "No I'm going to fight with you. You're going to be outnumbered. He isn't alone. There are other Meta Humans with him."

"Others?" he turned away from Krysia. "What are you doing with Meta Humans Snart?"

"I guess I will explain it to you kid. You do deserve to know." He chuckled. "It's simple really. Someone has offered me control over this city. I just need to deal with handling his pets that he is now controlling for a while. He also wants the girl. To be honest I'm quite curious to see what the fuss is all about."

"The Reverse Flash." Krysia whispered.

Krysia and Barry turned as Leonard Snart stepped out of the shadows followed by Kyle Nimbus and Tony Woodward.

Krysia noticed that Snart was holding an unusual gun in his hands.

"So this is where all the Meta Humans disappeared to after they escaped from S.T.A.R Labs." Barry said as he bent to whisper into Krysia's ear. "Be careful of Snart's gun. It can freeze anything. And also of those Meta Humans. One can turn himself into poison gas and the other can turn his skin into metal."

"Lovely." Krysia muttered as she looked to the two smiling Meta Humans standing beside Snart.

Snart smiled. "When I 'helped' you foolishly move them and they all escaped I hunted them down one by one. I knew that you would come looking for them so I had them all stashed away. Unfortunately two have died but that is not the point. The Reverse Flash came and offered me a deal. He would offer me the city in exchange for the girl. We would rise to power and not even the great Flash himself would not be able to stop us."

"Snart he is just using you." Krysia explained. "Once you've served your purpose he will just dispose of you. Trust me Snart I know."

"I don't care." Snart replied looking at Krysia with hunger in his eyes.

That look made Krysia feel rage that was buried deep inside her.

It brought her rage closer to the surface.

She had never felt rage like this before now.

"You want to know why the Reverse Flash is after me?" she took a step back from everyone as she felt her anger rise. "Let me show you."

She lifted her head and let out an ear piercing scream.

Barry had to block his ears from the force of the scream.

* * *

The wind around Krysia suddenly picked up around her and she let loose lightning from her fingers.

"I will show you what I truly am." Krysia screamed through the wind.

Barry watched as Krysia's whole body started to change.

Black and white wings started to appear on her back and spikes formed over her arms.

Her skin changed into a sunshine yellow colour.

Her hair also changed into black and white.

Krysia's suit also changed into the same colour.

When she opened her eyes her left was now white and the right was black.

Purple mist surrounded her like a cape that fell behind her back.

"This is what I am. This is what the Reverse Flash made me to be and why he wants me so badly. This is my struggle. I am evil but I am also pure."

"Amazing." Snart remarked.

Krysia snarled. "I will show you just how amazing I can be if you don't get out of here right now."

Snart smiled at Krysia's anger. "You haven't seen the last of us." He said as he walked away with the two Meta Humans.

"Barry?" Dr. Wells called out his name through the intercom. "Barry what is going on?"

"Krysia has unleashed her true self."

"Her true self? What are you talking about?"

Barry grabbed his phone and took a picture of Krysia and sent it over to Dr. Wells.

He heard a sharp intake of breath before Dr. Wells spoke. "Barry I need you to calm her down. I don't know what she is capable of in this form. She might destroy the city."

"Got it." Barry said looking to Krysia who was shaking. "Krysia."

Krysia turned to Barry as lightning struck the ground next to her.

He could see that she was struggling to control herself.

"Listen to me you're not evil. Just because the Reverse Flash created you to be doesn't mean that you are. You are good. You have a pure heart. You need to control yourself."

"I know what I am." Krysia cried out. "No one can tell me what to do. I am Speed Force."

"This is not you Krysia." Barry replied. "This is not the girl I love."

"You don't love me. How can anyone love me? No one can love someone when they are part evil, part pure. So how can you?"

"I will show you." Barry said as he flashed to her side and grabbed her in his arms. "I don't care what you look like." Barry leaned down and kissed Krysia on the lips.

He could feel her fighting him for a moment until she relaxed in his arms.

Barry could hear the wind slowly disappearing around him and parted from the kiss to look down at Krysia.

She was still looking in her true form and was looking up at Barry with terrified eyes. "Barry?"

"It's alright." He whispered. "I got you."

Krysia smiled gently before fainting in his arms.

Barry noticed that Krysia's body did not change back.

"Barry is everything alright?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Yeah everything is fine now. Krysia has fainted but her body hasn't changed back."

"Bring her back to S.T.A.R Labs." Caitlin said.

Barry nodded as he ran off with Krysia in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Barry ran into S.T.A.R Labs and placed Krysia on a bed.

He was joined by Dr. Wells, Caitlin and Sisco.

"So this is her true form?" Sisco asked.

Barry nodded. "Why hasn't she changed back yet?"

"I'm sure in time she will." Dr Wells replied.

"Dr. Wells it might be best for everyone if she is restraint." Caitlin said. "We don't know how dangerous she will be when she wakes or if she can control herself in this form."

Dr. Wells nodded in agreement. "Yes for the time being I think that might be wise. We also need to restrain her wings as well."

Caitlin ran off to grab what was needed then came back with some leather bands to tie her wings together then tied her arms and legs to the bed.

"So you're just going to tie her up like an animal?" Barry asked.

"This is for our safety Mr Allen and for hers." Dr. Wells explained. "We have no idea what she is capable of in this form and if she can control herself when she wakes."

"Plus now that Snart has seen what she truly is he will stop at nothing to get her." Sisco added.

* * *

Barry looked down at the bed as Krysia slowly started to wake.

"She's waking." He whispered.

Krysia slowly opened her eyes to find herself back at S.T.A.R Labs with Barry, Caitlin, Sisco and Dr. Wells looking down at her.

She also noticed that her wings, arms and legs were strapped down to the bed that she lay on.

Krysia growled.

She couldn't help it.

After all part of her wasn't in control at the moment and she was finding it hard to trust herself.

"Krysia are you alright?" Dr. Wells asked. "Do you know where you are?"

"S.T.A.R Labs." Krysia hissed. "You shouldn't have brought me here. I am a danger to you all."

"We can help you control yourself." Dr. Wells explained. "Caitlin and I developed something that will block your powers for a short while."

Krysia looked at Barry. "You need to get away from me."

Barry shook his head. "Not going to happen. I am staying by your side through this. Remember what I told you Krysia."

Krysia shook her head as she squinted. "I am a monster."

The wind started picking up around the bed.

"She's losing control. We need to knock her out." Caitlin said grabbing a needle.

Before she could inject the needle Krysia suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Barry asked looking around.

He turned as Krysia suddenly appeared behind them. "There she is. She's faster now."

Krysia broke the restraints on her wings as she stretched them away from her.

"Don't come any closer." she widened her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." She said backing away into a glassed room and locking herself in.

Barry pressed himself to the glass as Krysia backed up inside the room and sat down against the far wall.

"Krysia open this door." Barry said as Dr. Wells, Caitlin and Sisco joined him.

Krysia shook her head. "No I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't unless you let us help you." Barry said. "Let us help you Krysia."

"You're going to block my powers to try and help me?" Krysia said. "You will get hurt trying to help me. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I will stop at nothing in order to help you." Barry said gently.

 _'_ _Don't listen to them.'_ A voice inside Krysia growled. _'They don't care about you. They want to hurt you.'_

Krysia cried out and placed her hands on her head. "Get out of my head!"

 _'_ _You can't get rid of me Krysia.' The voice chuckled darkly. 'I will always be with you. Always!'_

"Krysia? What's wrong?" Barry asked.

"A voice in my head." Krysia said as she pressed her fingers harder against her skull. "It's wanting control."

"Fight it." Dr. Wells said.

 _'_ _Kill them Krysia! Kill them all!'_

"No." she whispered as wind suddenly picked up around her.

 _'_ _Kill them!'_

"No!" she screamed and let loose a surge of power that shattered the glass that was blocking Barry from her. "Get out of my head!"

She could feel darkness cloud her vision as she slowly lost consciousness from the energy release.

Krysia felt blood on her skin and looked down to see her leg was bleeding.

Her body shifted back into her normal form as she lost her struggle to stay awake.

"Krysia!"

Krysia struggled to look up as Barry ran over to her side.

"You're going to be alright." He said as her eyes slowly closed.

Caitlin ran over and injected the needle into Krysia's arm.

"That will block her powers for now." Caitlin said as Barry stood with Krysia in his arms.

"Is she alright?" Dr. Wells asked.

Barry nodded as he walked over and placed her back on the bed.

"She's changed back." Sisco said as Caitlin strapped her arms and legs to the bed.

"I think that would be best for us all." Dr. Wells explained.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Krysia slowly came around she found herself strapped down again on the bed.

"She's awake." She heard someone say.

Barry, Sisco, Caitlin and Dr. Wells came into her eye line.

"How are you feeling Krysia?" Dr. Wells asked.

"I feel better. My head feels hazy."

"Yes that is mainly due to the drug that is in your system at this time." Dr. Wells explained. "It is blocking your powers so we don't have another outburst."

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Krysia asked fearfully.

Barry shook his head. "No."

"I-I'm so sorry." Krysia cried out.

"Do not apologize." Barry replied. "We are going to help you alright? Will you let us?"

Krysia nodded.

"Do you mind explaining what that was?" Caitlin asked.

Krysia sighed. "That was my true form. I had never switched into it before so it was my first time." She shivered. "I just wanted Snart to go away. I never imagined-" she took a deep breath. "I-I couldn't control myself. The Reverse Flash wanted me to get stronger I think so I could go into that form and control myself. I am evil and also pure when I'm like that. In all my fights with the Flash I never chose to switch. Right before I fainted I heard a voice inside my head telling me to kill you all."

"I think it's best for our safety and yours that we restrain you and keep your powers blocked for now." Dr. Wells said.

"We can put her in the cells that we used for the Meta Humans down in the Pipeline." Sisco explained. "There she will be safe from harm."

"If it's best for everyone then I will do it." Krysia said.

Caitlin unstrapped Krysia from the bed and placed handcuffs over her hands.

Barry looked uncomfortable as they took Krysia down to the Meta Human cell.

* * *

As Krysia was locked inside Barry walked over to her tank.

"Krysia-" he began.

"Don't say anything Barry. This is what's best for everyone. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Barry sighed. "I love you."

Krysia gave him a small smile. "I love you too."

"We will see you tomorrow Krysia." Dr. Wells said as he left the room.

Caitlin, Barry and Sisco followed after him as he left.

"Dr. Wells are you sure she'll be fine by herself?" Barry asked.

Dr. Wells nodded. "I have set up alarms that will go off if anything happens to Krysia. We will see her tomorrow."

Barry looked back at Krysia before walking out.

* * *

Krysia sat down in the tank and sighed. 'I will be perfectly safe here. I just need to pull myself under control. I will not unleash my power unless it's the last possible thing.'

"I will not do what you created me to be." Krysia said out loud. "No more."

She suddenly shivered as she felt a dark and ominous laugh outside her cell.

"Oh no." she whispered.

"Are you really sure you want to disappoint me Speed Force." A cold voice said.

Krysia looked up to see the Reverse Flash standing just outside her cell.

She saw that Snart was standing behind him with a huge grin.

He turned to a camera behind him and froze it with ice from his gun.

"No." she whimpered as she brought her knees to her chest.

The Reverse Flash chuckled. "You can't get away from me this time Speed Force. I know your powers have been blocked. You're all mine."

"The Flash isn't here to help you." Snart said smiling.

"H-He will come to save me then to stop you."

"I'm counting on it." The Reverse Flash said as he pressed a button on the side of her cell.

Smoke immediately entered into Krysia's cell and entered into her lungs making her cough roughly.

She realized what was happening when her vision faded out.

"No." she whispered as she fell onto her back and slowly fell unconscious from the gas.

The Reverse Flash opened the cell door and kneeled down next to Krysia's body.

"You're all mine again."

"I've seen her strength first hand." Snart said coming over to him. "How are you going to be able to control something like that?"

"I've done it before and I can do it again." The Reverse Flash said as he grabbed Krysia's body and walked out of S.T.A.R labs with Snart.

* * *

The Reverse Flash placed Krysia on a metal table and tied her arms and legs to the table.

He placed tape over her mouth.

"What are you planning?" Snart asked.

"To bring her dark side out in order to defeat Flash. The serum that is blocking her powers has run out." The Reverse Flash said as Krysia slowly woke.

She whimpered in fear through her bound when she saw the Reverse Flash and Snart.

"It's time to bring out your dark side Speed Force." The Reverse Flash said placing his hands on her head.

"Doesn't she need to be in her true form first?" Snart asked.

The Reverse Flash nodded. "Yes since I am the one that created her I can bring out her true form since she has brought it to the surface."

Snart looked down as Krysia's body changed into her true form.

"Once her dark side has fully taken over all the pureness will disappear." The Reverse Flash explained closing his red eyes. "It will show outside and inside."

Krysia suddenly started screaming in pain through her gag and started trembling all over.

"Stop fighting me Speed Force. It's worthless to fight your fate. Sooner or later you will be what I want you to be."

He tightened his grip on Krysia's head making her scream further.

* * *

Krysia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell silent on the table.

Snart looked over and saw that the Reverse Flash had poked her with a needle to knock her out.

"Now she won't fight me and I can finish my work." The Reverse Flash said focusing on Krysia's body.

Snart watched as the white that represented her pureness slowly disappeared leaving only white specks all over her now black and murky yellow body.

"It is done." The Reverse Flash said as he let go of Krysia's head and bent down to Krysia's ear. "Speed Force this is your Master. Open your eyes for me."

Krysia's black eyes flashed open and immediately broke through her bounds and flipped through the air to land in front of the Reverse Flash and Snart.

"Wonderful." The Reverse Flash said as Krysia spread her large black wings out. "Speed Force who is your Master?"

Krysia hissed. "The Reverse Flash."

"Good. The Flash is coming to save you. What are you going to do to him?"

"Destroy him." She growled as she looked to Snart.

Snart knew that look. "You're not going to betray me are you? We had a deal."

"Our deal is off. I was just using you. If you don't get out of here right this second I will kill you myself."

Snart growled before looking back at the pure dark eyes of Krysia. "Fine but this is not the last you'll see of me." He said backing away.

"The Flash will be coming for you very soon." The Reverse Flash said. "Let's wait for him shall we?"

Krysia growled and nodded in agreement as purple mist surrounded her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Barry ran through the streets in his Flash suit the next day.

He was outraged when he had arrived at S.T.A.R labs to see Krysia only to find that she had been taken.

Sisco had explained that the security had been tampered with behind his back.

He had watched the video of Krysia with the Reverse Flash and Snart.

Before Dr. Wells could arrive to help them he had taken off in his suit to go after the Reverse Flash.

He knew that he would be in his hideout from last time and so that is where he was headed now.

"Barry are you there?" Caitlin asked.

Barry stopped running when he stood in front of the hatch. "Yeah."

"Be careful." Sisco said.

"I will." Barry replied.

He was about to step inside when ice suddenly appeared next to his feet.

Barry turned around to find Leonard Snart standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked.

"I can't let you go in there alone kid." Snart replied smiling. "It's much too dangerous for you."

"What you're going to help me?"

"Payback for betraying me. Plus the Reverse Flash has turned the girl pure evil."

Barry gasped. "What? No that's not possible."

"You will believe me when you face her."

"Fine. Come inside." He turned and walked in with Snart following.

"Where are you? I know your here." Barry called out as he stepped inside. "Come out Reverse Flash where I can see you."

He turned when he heard someone laughing coldly and saw the Reverse Flash standing alone in the middle of the room.

"Flash it's so good of you to come."

"What have you done with Krysia?" Barry demanded.

"Krysia? Don't you mean Speed Force?" he turned slightly. "She is right here."

Krysia appeared in a cloud of purple mist next to the Reverse Flash.

"What have you done?" Barry demanded looking at Krysia.

There was no love for him in her eyes.

Only pure hatred.

"What happened?" Sisco asked.

"I have turned her to what she truly is." The Reverse Flash explained. "My weapon."

"Krysia snap out of it. It's me. It's Barry."

"She can't hear you. She is no longer Krysia." He turned to her. "Tell him who you are."

"Speed Force." She hissed.

"Didn't you want to take her powers?" Barry asked. "Why this?"

"Once I'm done with her then I will take her powers for myself. She doesn't mind. Don't you Speed Force?"

Krysia shook her head. "No Master." She said robotically.

"Barry we've located Dr. Wells." Caitlin said.

"Great. Where is he?"

"He's right in front of you."

"That can't be though. The Reverse Flash is in front of me-" Barry stopped when he realized the truth. "Dr. Wells is the Reverse Flash."

"I'm glad you've figured it out. But it's not Harrison Wells that is in control at the moment."

"The suit must be controlling him."

"My name is Eobard Thawne." A voice rang out. "The true Reverse Flash. I am glad to finally reveal myself."

Krysia's head whirled over to the voice. "My Master."

* * *

A man dressed in a long dark cloak stepped forward next to Krysia and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am the true Reverse Flash. And also the descendant of Edward Thawne."

"So why use Dr. Wells?"

"I needed him from time to time to be a spy in S.T.A.R Labs." He turned slightly to raise his hand showing off a yellow ring. "Your service is no longer required Harrison Wells. Thank you."

The ring pulled the suit off Harrison's body and pulled it over Eobard Thawne's.

As soon as the suit was off Dr. Wells he fell to the ground as his paralysis in his legs came back.

"Dr. Wells." Barry called out. "Are you alright?"

Dr. Wells brought himself to his elbows and nodded. "I'm fine."

Barry flashed to his side and brought him back to where he and Snart were standing.

"Pathetic is he not Master?" Krysia asked with a hiss.

Eobard put his hand up. "Do not speak Speed Force."

"Barry you need to get out of there." Sisco said.

"What? No I need to get Krysia."

"Get Dr. Wells out of there so you don't need to worry over him. Then you can go back." Caitlin explained. "You're going to be too distracted if you're watching out for someone else."

Barry nodded as he turned to Snart. "You need to get away as well. Things are going to get dangerous here."

"I never run kid. Plus it looks like things are going to get interesting. I want to see how things will play out."

Barry turned back to Krysia and looked at her black eyes. "Krysia here my voice." He grabbed Dr. Wells and held his arm over his shoulder to support him. "You need to get control of yourself. Remember who I am and who you are. It's me. It's Barry."

Krysia tilted her head as she frowned. "B-Barry?"

"Quiet." Eobard demanded.

Ignoring Eobard, Barry nodded. "That's right it's Barry."

"Barry." Krysia suddenly cried out as she placed her hands on her head.

"She's trying to remember." Dr. Wells exclaimed. "We need to get her away."

"She needs to get back to S.T.A.R Labs." Barry replied. "We still got the second dose there so her powers will be blocked."

Krysia suddenly let out a loud scream.

Barry looked over as the wind suddenly whirled around Krysia.

"Speed Force control yourself." Eobard demanded as he took a step away from her.

"Sisco, Caitlin we are coming back to S.T.A.R labs." Barry explained.

"We'll have the serum ready for you when you get back." Sisco replied.

Barry looked to Krysia's screaming figure as he ran away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Barry flashed back into S.T.A.R labs main control room and placed Dr. Wells back into his wheelchair.

"Are you alright?" Barry asked.

Dr. Wells nodded. "Thank you Barry. I just ask for you to forgive me."

"Of course. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Barry." Caitlin cried out as she and Sisco ran over to them.

Sisco ran to Dr. Wells while Caitlin handed over a small needle.

"This is the serum that will block her powers." She explained.

"Barry I need you to be careful." Dr. Wells said. "She looks like she's trying to fight for control. It could be dangerous."

Barry nodded as he ran off.

* * *

Barry flashed back into Eobard's hideout to Krysia still screaming.

Snart was nowhere to be seen.

"Speed Force I command you to get yourself under control." Eobard demanded. "I am your Master and you shall do what I say."

'It's now or never." Barry thought to himself.

"Krysia." Barry yelled ignoring Eobard's glare towards him. "Listen to me. I know your still in there. You are not evil like the Reverse Flash wanted you to be. You are pure of heart. You are good. I love you."

Krysia stopped screaming as her body began to tremble with laughter. "No I'm not. My Master has made me strong. He has made me who I am. And no one is going to take that away."

Eobard chuckled. "Excellent. Speed Force destroy him."

Krysia took a step forward but not before stopping herself.

"No." she whispered. "B-Barry."

"Fight him Speed Force!" Eobard yelled.

'Barry please help me.' Krysia's voice said inside Barry's mind. 'I need you to free me. I can't hold on.'

'Krysia? I can hear you inside my mind. Is this another power?'

'Yes. Please help me.'

'I will.'

"Yes Master." Krysia growled as she sent an ice beam in Barry's direction turning her body into ice as she did so.

Barry dodged out of the way of the ice beams.

"How do I get to her?" Barry asked himself.

"Sneak up on her Barry." Dr. Wells explained. "I don't know how fast she is now. You're still faster than she is. Can you see for any weaknesses?"

Barry dodged out of the way of another ice beam.

That was when Barry started noticing a pattern.

"Guys Krysia stops for 5 seconds each time she shoots out an ice beam."

"Use those 5 seconds to your advantage Barry." Dr. Wells said.

Barry nodded as he dodged another ice beam.

'Here I go.' He thought as he flashed behind Krysia and brought out the needle.

Krysia cried out when Barry injected the serum that was inside the needle into her body.

He flashed away from her and watched as the ice from her body disappeared.

Krysia looked down at herself with a mixture of surprise and anger.

She raised her hands up to shoot ice but nothing happened.

Krysia looked at Eobard with wide eyes. "Master?"

Eobard growled. "Useless." He said as he smacked her across the face. "You are no use to me anymore without your powers."

He hit her across the face again sending her to the ground hitting the wall and knocking her unconscious.

Eobard laughed. "Pathetic." He looked to Barry. "You and I still have unfinished business." He looked down at Krysia. "I will be back for her." He flashed out of the room.

Barry ran over to Krysia's side. "Guys it's over."

"Krysia?" Caitlin asked.

"Unconscious. I'll bring her back to S.T.A.R Labs. I wasn't fully able to get her in control."

"We need to put her in a cell down in the Pipeline." Dr. Wells said.  
Barry sighed as he grabbed Krysia's unconscious body and ran off.

* * *

Barry placed Krysia in a cell when he got back to S.T.A.R labs.

Sisco closed the door and locked it.

"How long will the serum work?" Sisco asked.

"A day at least." Dr. Wells explained. "We need to pull her from the dark side."

"There's more white on her now." Caitlin noted.

"Yes but not enough."

Barry heard Krysia groan as she started waking.

"She's coming around." He said as he watched her slowly becoming aware. "Krysia? Krysia can you hear me?"

Krysia flashed open her eyes and jumped to her feet hissing as she did so.

"Let me out of here." She cried out flashing her black wings. "I'm going to destroy you all."

"Krysia it's me. Don't you remember me?"

"My name is not Krysia. It's Speed Force."

"No it isn't. Your name is Krysia. That name is only used when you are out fighting alongside me. You are not a bad person. The Reverse Flash was just using you. You have good in your heart."

"How would you know?" Krysia hissed.

"Because I love that side. I love you and I know that you can fight through this struggle. You can overcome this Krysia."

"Barry." Caitlin said gently.

Krysia tilted her head. "Barry?" she put her hands to her head. "I…. I remember you."

Barry nodded as he moved closer. "It's me. It's Barry."

"Look the white spots over her body are moving." Caitlin exclaimed.

Barry looked down at the white spots to see them growing bigger and bigger.

"Barry." Krysia whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Krysia you are good. I know you are."

The white spots stopped moving around her body.

Krysia opened her eyes but to his disappointment her eyes were still pitch black.

The anger that he had seen earlier was now replaced with fear. "Barry."

"I'm here. You're alright. You're safe now. We are just going to make sure that you are full in control before we release you."

Krysia shook her head. "No you shouldn't let me out ever. I am danger to everyone. To the whole city. I'll put everyone at risk. I can't be trusted."

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked.

"Allow me." Dr. Wells said. "Your still not fully in control of yourself aren't you?"

Krysia shook her head. "I will never be unless-" she paused. "Unless you kill me."

Barry gasped. "No. I will never do that. We won't do that. I love you Krysia."

"You shouldn't. I'm too dangerous. I don't want to hurt anyone. Eobard will be returning for me."

"We can protect you." Caitlin explained. "We have friends that will fight by our side."

"For how long?" Krysia asked.

"Krysia please." Barry begged. "Just know that we will do anything to protect and help you."

Krysia took a deep breath before nodding. "Fine."

Sisco turned to Dr. Wells. "Are we going to leave her here overnight like last time? What if the same thing happens again?"

"We have much better security this time Sisco." Dr. Wells replied. "Everything will be alright." He turned to Krysia. "We will be back tomorrow."

Krysia nodded as they walked out and sat down in her cell.

* * *

After an hour Krysia was sure that they had left the building.

'I'm really sorry Barry.' She thought as she stood.

She turned to the door and raised her hand toward it.

'My powers came back a while ago. The serum never worked the way it should have. It was lucky that I could control myself.'

She blasted fire through the glass melting it and creating her escape.

Krysia slowly walked out of her cell and spread her wings out.

She looked over at a camera and walked over to it.

Krysia looked at the blinking red light indicating that it had recorded when just happened.

'Tomorrow they will see what happened.'

"I'm sorry." She said to the camera. "But I can't stay here. I need to stay away. I'm too dangerous. I don't know if I can trust myself. I'm struggling for control. I will not do the things that my creator wanted me to do. I'm struggling with who I am and until I find out don't come looking for me. I ask only of that. Barry." She sighed deeply. "I know you will. I love you Barry. From the first moment when you asked me to switch sides I knew I felt something other than hate for the first time. Thank you. Good bye. I hope that in time you will all forgive me."She turned and walked away.

When she walked out of S.T.A.R labs she looked up at the sky and lifted off from the ground and flew away.

'Goodbye my love.' she thought. 'Please forgive me.'

She turned slightly to look back at Central City before flying off.

* * *

"Play it again Sisco." Dr. Wells said as he, Sisco and Caitlin sat in front of a computer the next day.

"Barry isn't going to be happy about this." Sisco said.

They heard a whoosh as Barry entered into the room at that same moment.

"What wont I be happy about?" He asked. "How is Krysia?"

"Barry there's something you should know." Dr. Wells began.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked worried. "Is everything alright?"

Dr. Wells shook his head. "It's Krysia."

"Krysia?" he turned and flashed down to the Pipeline.

He gasped when he arrived.

Barry looked to the large blast hole in the cell and pulled his hand into a fist before flashing out of the Pipeline and back into the main control room.

"What happened?" Barry demanded. "How did she escape?"

"We were reviewing the recording of last night." Dr. Wells explained. "It seemed that the serum ran out sooner than we thought. She also left us a message."

"I think that you need to see what she said." Caitlin said moving out of the way for Barry.

Barry stood in front of the computer as Sisco pressed play to start the recording.

He watched as Krysia used fire to blast a hole through the cell door.

She walked out and looked over to the camera.

Krysia stood in front of it and Barry listened to the message she gave.

Barry shook his head in disbelief. "No this isn't right. I need to go after her."

"We don't know where she is." Sisco replied. "She could be anywhere."

"Plus she doesn't want to be found." Caitlin said.

"We still need to find her." Barry said. "The Reverse Flash is still after her."

Dr. Wells nodded in agreement. "Yes I agree with you Barry. She isn't safe."

Barry grabbed his suit and flashed out of the building. 'Don't worry Krysia. I'm coming for you.'

* * *

The end.

 _A/N: Stay tuned for the sequel (I don't know what to call it yet) once I figure out what is going to happen and finish it I will upload it :) (If anyone has any suggestions to what happens then feel free to message me. So far it's only a few pages long :) )_


	11. Chapter 11

So I just finished watching The Flash season 2 (No spoilers I promise!) But if you have finished watching it how would anyone feel about using some of what happened in the sequel (I won't say where ;) ) If you do think it's an awesome idea please let me know :)


End file.
